An integral element of contemporary pleasure boat and like trailers is a conventional winch assembly attached normally to the tongue section of the trailer and connectable to the boat for pulling the boat out of the water and onto the trailer for land transportation of the boat.
The winch comprises a drum normally open to the elements, rotatable by a handle and locked into place by a latch, the drum having a cable or strap connected to it with a free end detachably connected to the bow eye of a boat secured to the bow. The winch may be mounted directly onto the tongue or by a post and has associated therewith a bow stop rearwardly of the winch, the bow stop arranged to engage the bow of the boat.
Although it is ideal to position the bow eye of the boat in a snug engagement with any type of bow stop, the prior art does not show a correlation between the winch strap and the bow stop to achieve the ideal. It is partly to obtain that ideal condition that this invention is directed.